The purpose of this study is to further define the safety and effectiveness of XomaZyme-CD5 Plus in the treatment of patients with rheumatoid arthritis and to assess the effect of a 2 day intravenous infusion, administered one month apart dosing schedule on the pharmacokinetics and immune parameters.